


освободи меня

by DreamerX2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerX2/pseuds/DreamerX2
Summary: Взлеты и падения Широ.





	освободи меня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [set me free](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382833) by [AlyxRae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxRae/pseuds/AlyxRae). 



> Я на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7151448

_— Кем ты хочешь стать, когда вырастешь?_  
  
Такаши не может вспомнить первый раз, когда кто-то задал ему этот вопрос. Он был совсем малышом, притворяющимся, что плетеный ковер, на котором он сидел, был островом посреди широкого океана. Вокруг него были разбросаны игрушки в безопасности от бушующих волн. За исключением той жуткой утки, которую тетушка подарила ему в прошлом году. Один черный, словно бездонный глаз выпал через несколько дней после того, как он получил ее, и маленький Такаши мог поклясться, что утка нависала над ним по ночам, пока он спал.  
  
Уточка первая вылетела за пределы безопасного острова.  
  
 _— Такаши, кем ты хочешь стать, когда вырастешь?_  
  
Маленький мальчик не знал, что значит «расти». Пока что нет. Все вокруг него говорили об этом, но не хотели объяснять.  
  
Он должен что-то делать? Такаши были неведомы вещи за пределами его маленького детского мира, но он кое-что знал. Например, он был единственным ребенком в садике, кто знал имена своих родителей. Все остальные просто говорили «мама» и «папа», но Такаши знал их имена.  
  
Он был умным, смышленым мальчиком для своего возраста или что-то вроде того. Он не совсем понимал, что взрослые имели в виду.  
  
Расти… Не расти… Никогда не расти…  
  
Кажется, кто-то говорил, что взрослеть — плохо. Нет, но был кто-то, кто этого так и не сделал.  
  
Юная голова Такаши усердно работала в попытке решить сложный вопрос. На ум приходил только Питер Пэн, который прыгал по чужим кроватям и говорил детям, что они умеют летать.  
  
Питер Пэн так и не вырос. Может, он не знал как. Но зато он умел летать. Он и отпрыски семьи Дарлинг улетели высоко к звездам и даже дальше. В место, где сбывались мечты, а реальность текла и менялась так же свободно, как облака.  
  
Такаши не знал, что означает «вырасти», но когда он смотрел, как Питер Пэн взмывает в ночное небо, то знал одно.  
  
 _— Я хочу летать._  
  
И от такого ответа на лице его матери появилась улыбка, а с губ отца сорвался слегка удивленный смех. Такаши не помнил, как сказал это, но он слышал эту историю от родителей так много раз, что она почти стала воспоминанием. Сфабрикованное событие в его разуме, что хоть и реально, но не оставило следов существования.  
  
Созданное другими и застрявшее в голове. Как и его желание летать.  
  
  
  
Все произошло немного странно. Ответ на вопрос, что родители задали ему много лет назад, прижился, и теперь, когда его кто-то спрашивал, он говорил именно это.  
  
 _— Я хочу летать._  
  
Чем старше Такаши становился, тем больше возникало вопросов.  
  
 _— Хочешь управлять самолетом?_  
  
 _—…Вертолетом?_  
  
 _—…Присоединиться к воздушным силам?_  
  
 _—…Быть летным инструктором?_  
  
 _—…Летным медбратом?_  
  
 _—…Летным каскадером?_  
  
 _—…Летчиком-испытателем?_  
  
Снова, и снова, и снова, пока Такаши не изменил ответ.  
  
 _— Кем ты хочешь стать, когда вырастешь, Такаши?_  
  
 _— Я пока не уверен._  
  
 _— Кажется, ты хотел стать пилотом?_  
  
 _— Я передумал._  
  
Но это была неправда, не совсем. Такаши хотел летать. Улететь высоко в небо и к звездам. Он хотел знать, что там на самом деле. Прятался ли между комет Неверленд? Такаши хотел узнать.  
  
  
  
Где-то в возрасте восьми лет Такаши стал Широ. Особой причины не было, просто один раз его друзья за обедом решили, что им нужны клички. Они смеялись и шутили друг над другом, выбирая броские, но вместе с тем глупые прозвища.  
  
Когда пришла очередь Такаши, один из мальчиков, Адам, посмотрел прямо ему в глаза и сказал: «Широ». Как будто он уже давно думал об этом варианте.  
  
 _— Широ_ , — слово естественно скатилось с его языка.  
  
И Такаши, теперь уже Широ, без колебаний отзывался на это имя. Все ученики привыкли называть его новым прозвищем, и даже некоторые учителя. Когда начался новый семестр и учителя проводили перекличку, Широ поднял руку, когда назвали его имя .  
  
 _— Я предпочитаю, чтобы меня звали Широ, а не Такаши._  
  
Учительница кивнула, записав данную информацию в список.  
  
 _— Значит, Широ._  
  
Когда она произнесла это, детская шалость показалась намного официальнее.  
  
В течение года прозвища остальных мальчишек забылись и умерли, их произносили только во время редких моментов воспоминаний. Кличка Широ приелась.  
  
Адам, мальчик, который выбрал ее, переехал спустя несколько месяцев.  
  
  
  
Первый раз Широ поцеловался в тринадцать лет. Некоторые друзья называли его поздним цветком, но Широ думал, что они просто торопятся. Стремятся стать взрослыми. Его не волновало, что он был последним мальчиком в их группе, кто заполучил первый поцелуй.  
  
Что волновало его, так это, что он ничего не почувствовал.  
  
Николь была милой, умной, даже красивой девочкой. У них было несколько общих уроков, а еще они иногда вместе делали домашнее задание в библиотеке. Она ему нравилась, правда нравилась, просто не в том смысле. Не в том, в котором она хотела.  
  
На следующий день после поцелуя Широ сделал единственную вещь, о которой мог думать, и рассказал ей о своих чувствах. Николь улыбнулась и похлопала его по руке, поблагодарив за честность.  
  
Они продолжили заниматься в библиотеке, и к концу учебного года она нашла себе парня.  
  
Впрочем, как и Широ.  
  
  
  
Его звали Себастьян, и он перевелся с восточного побережья. Они были одного роста, хотя у мальчишки были длинные ноги и широкая фигура, до которой он еще не дорос. Он играл в футбол и получал больше синяков, чем Широ считал возможным. Казалось, что он даже не носил щитки.  
  
Они познакомились на зимних каникулах, во время утренней тренировки, которую школа устроила для всех спортсменов. Широ делал отжимания, когда Себастьян сел на пол рядом с ним и спросил, не хочет ли он пойти на пробежку позже.  
  
Широ согласился, упомянув что-то о том, что ему нужно прийти в форму к баскетбольному сезону. Он не заметил широкую ухмылку Себастьяна в первый раз.  
  
Но увидел ее во второй.  
  
И третий.  
  
К началу занятий между ними зародилась неловкая дружба, а они сами осторожно ходили на цыпочках вокруг зарождающихся чувств. Никто не хотел делать первый шаг перед страхом получить отказ, но в то же время они не могли сопротивляться.  
  
У них ушел почти весь семестр, но пара была счастлива как никогда.  
  
Лето, что последовало за этим, было невероятным. Широ и Себастьян ходили на свидания в торговый центр, целовались в темных кинотеатрах и катались по городу, слушая музыку и существуя в этом странном этапе юности.  
  
Достаточно взрослые, чтобы быть загруженными работой и ожиданиями, но все еще слишком молоды, чтобы их воспринимали всерьез.  
  
Подростковый возраст — это непостоянное место, наполненное слишком большим количеством эмоций и недостаточной свободой. То, что должно быть временем самопознания и радости, раздавлено и уничтожено взрослыми. Теми, кто упустил свою юность и забирал ее у молодых душ, которые только начали исследовать мир.  
  
Может, именно это случилось с Широ и Себастьяном. Может, именно поэтому они расстались спустя два месяца после начала учебы.  
  
Внезапно им пришлось понять, что они будут делать до конца своих дней. Им пришлось принимать важные решения, получать идеальные оценки, преуспевать в спорте, брать дополнительные задания, заниматься волонтерством, учиться, работать, стремиться к лучшему, не сопротивляться.  
  
Взрослеть тяжело, а тем, кто думает иначе, повезло.  
  
Широ и Себастьян, они остались друзьями. Сначала было странно возвращаться к самому началу, когда они зашли так далеко, но все было нормально. Хорошо.  
  
Спокойно.  
  
Широ бы не сказал, что у него было разбито сердце, но почему-то его охватила какая-то грусть. Грусть оттого, что его жизнь встала на путь чего-то, что могло привести к прекрасному.  
  
Но он был молод, ему было всего четырнадцать. Впереди было еще много времени для хороших вещей.  
  
Много времени.  
  
  
  
Поступление в гарнизон казалось сбывшейся мечтой.  
  
Его родители были удивлены, впрочем, как и его друзья. Насколько они знали, Широ хотел стать писателем. Он не говорил о полетах с самого детства. Но вот, что примечательно в мечтах. Иногда ты должен скрывать их и держать в секрете, если хочешь, чтобы они сбылись. Если слишком много людей будут знать, то ты можешь упустить цель из виду.  
  
Широ никогда не забывал о своей мечте. Она росла, росла и росла, пока не стала настоящей. Материальной. Достижимой.  
  
Его мечты о том, чтобы улететь, как Питер Пэн, к звездам и за их пределы, стали основываться на реальности.  
  
Он полетит к звездам.  
  
Он станет пилотом.  
  
  
  
В первый школьный день Широ наткнулся на знакомое лицо. Адам все еще не достиг скачка в росте. Его очки выглядели громоздкими и смешными на маленьком носе. Широ, который занимался спортом сколько себя помнил, был большим по сравнению с ним. Хотя, опять же, какое бы то ни было количество мускул выглядело впечатляющим на совсем юном парне.  
  
Адам был счастлив снова увидеть Широ, в то время как тот даже не понимал, как скучал по своему старому другу.  
  
Им повезло: их комнаты разделял всего один коридор. Во время распределения Широ и Адам стали частью одной команды.  
  
Как будто сила вселенной сталкивала их вместе.  
  
Нет, не сталкивала. Толкать подразумевает сильное и безжалостное. Их не толкали. Их вели. Указывали в правильное направление и давали возможность идти туда.  
  
Они оба шли по проложенной им дороге.  
  
Они шли в какое-то чудесное будущее.  
  
  
  
Адам пригласил его на свидание первый. Это было довольно неожиданно. В хорошем смысле. Челюсть Широ упала на пол. Он не думал, что Адам будет таким уверенным. Мальчишка, который постоянно утыкался носом в книгу и был умнее большинства сверстников, смог встать посреди кафетерия, уверенным шагом подойти к Широ и пригласить его на свидание на глазах всех кадетов.  
  
Широ просто расстроился, что ему не удалось опередить его.  
  
Они пошли в город. На фильм, который они хотели посмотреть, закончились билеты, из вариантов остался только ужастик с литрами крови и страшными неожиданными моментами.  
  
Адам купил билеты, а Широ закуски. Адам впивался пальцами в его руку и время от времени подпрыгивал от испуга. Годы спустя Широ узнал, что Адам соврал. Билеты на фильм, что они хотели посмотреть, не были распроданы. Просто Адам хотел сидеть как можно ближе к нему и держать его за руку.  
  
Это было ужасно, нелепо и невероятно мило. Широ был удивлен, что еще тогда он не понял, что влюблен.  
  
  
  
Им было восемнадцать, когда они впервые признались в любви.  
  
В тот год Широ также понял, что что-то не так.  
  
  
  
Он не мог поверить, что это правда. Впрочем, как и сейчас. Широ упал в обморок, когда родители были дома. Когда он очнулся, над ухом слышались лихорадочные крики матери и писк телефона отца, который звонил в скорую. Какая-то часть его мозга невольно почувствовала облегчение, что это не произошло в школе.  
  
Это было бы так унизительно.  
  
Они ехали в больницу в карете скорой помощи. Широ приняли.  
  
Медсестра задала ему разные вопросы. Как он себя чувствовал в момент перед потерей сознания, что он делал до этого, каковы его ощущения сейчас. Она записывала ответы на небольшой планшет. На нем был небесно-голубой чехол.  
  
Широ отвечал на все, что мог, иногда поворачиваясь к родителям, когда задавали вопрос про его детство. Он знал, что медсестра просто выполняла свою работу. Он знал, что проверка состояния после обморока важна. Но он должен был связаться с Адамом по видео-чату через несколько часов. Широ скучал по нему. Он хотел услышать его голос, увидеть его лицо. Широ жаждал их разговоров, хоть и прошла неделя с тех пор, как они виделись последний раз.  
  
Он безбожно тонул в пучине своих чувств.  
  
Час спустя в комнату вошел доктор с все той же медсестрой. Они провели несколько тестов, оставили его на ночь и отпустили домой на следующее утро. Медсестра сказала его родителям, что им позвонят, когда придут результаты.  
  
Широ не сказал Адаму, почему он пропустил видео-звонок. Он не хотел беспокоить его. Широ пообещал, что, когда они снова увидятся в школе, он загладит свою вину.  
  
  
  
Анализы не внесли ясности.  
  
Вернувшись в школу, Широ пошел в больницу после долгих уговоров родителей.  
  
Широ пришел. Очередная серия тестов. Никаких ответов.  
  
Отсутствие объяснений давило на него. Широ позволил разуму разыграть несколько возможностей. Он знал, что что-то не так, но понятия не имел, что именно.  
  
Он все еще не рассказал Адаму.  
  
  
  
Им исполнилось девятнадцать без происшествий. Широ слег с простудой на две недели. Впрочем, практически весь гарнизон подхватил какую-то форму болезни. Может, они не болели так долго, как он, но все же. Широ не обращал на это внимания.  
  
Адам продолжал любить его и сидеть по правую сторону. Пока Широ учился летать среди звезд, Адам следил за тем, чтобы он не сбивался с пути. Из них получалась отличная команда. Может, даже лучшая из их поколения.  
  
Они оба выпустились с отличием. Парни остались в гарнизоне, поднимаясь по служебной лестнице и сражаясь с любым препятствием у себя на пути.  
  
Широ брался за любое задание и с удовольствием принимал трудности.  
  
Его шаги собирали в историю.  
  
Его имя разносили по всему миру.  
  
Почти в одночасье он стал легендой.  
  
Широ мог пилотировать все, чего касались его руки. Его инстинкты были сравнимы с инстинктами умудренного опытом мужчины, а талант неподвластен никому. Неостановимый, он взбирался к своей цели, невзирая на любые невзгоды.  
  
Пока что-то не встало у него на пути.  
  
  
  
Широ не помнил крушение. Не совсем. Он помнил, что, как обычно, облетал периметр базы, замедлившись и приближаясь к земле для посадки. Он помнил, что почувствовал странное ощущение, списав то на голод.  
  
Корабль разбился в двух милях от гарнизона. Широ каким-то чудом очнулся как раз вовремя, чтобы восстановить контроль. Мускулы ныли от боли, а голова пульсировала. Казалось, мир вращался по кругу.  
  
Широ удалось посадить самолет и вывалиться из кабины на горячий песок пустыни.  
  
Его тело будто горело.  
  
Следующие несколько дней смешались в размытый ком. Адам был рядом. Он был везде. Он был единственной вещью, на которой Широ мог сфокусироваться. Единственной стабильной вещью.  
  
Продержав его в больничной койке почти неделю, врачи, наконец, смогли дать внятный ответ. Широ не запомнил название. Имело значение только то, что его время было ограничено. Отрезано. Разрушено.  
  
Той ночью Широ и Адам даже не залезли под одеяло. Они просто лежали в кровати общей квартиры и обнимали друг друга. Обнимали, шептали, надеялись, молились.  
  
Они ничего не могли сделать.  
  
  
  
У них все было… нормально. Напряженно. Как будто они оба ждали чего-то. Чего-то хорошего, чего-то плохого. Просто ждали.  
  
Свадебные планы пришлось отложить.  
  
  
  
Керберос всегда был его главной целью. Самая дальняя точка их галактики. Миссия, которая планировалась годами, и Широ был первым выбором среди всех пилотов. Или так было раньше.  
  
Нельзя было предсказать, что случится с его телом во время длительного путешествия по космосу. Напряжение вполне могло ускорить его болезнь. Оборвать его жизнь быстрее, чем они думали.  
  
Врачи не хотели, чтобы он уходил. Айверсон был категорически против. Адам, который поддерживал его все эти годы, считал, что это плохая идея. Даже Кит, казалось, сомневался.  
  
Но они не понимали. Не могли. Его мечты были на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Это был его единственный шанс.  
  
Широ воспользовался им.  
  
  
  
Все закончилось быстрее, чем он думал. В одну секунду все было хорошо, а в следующую…  
  
 _— Что я для тебя значу, Такаши?_  
  
Забавно, что именно Адам дал ему кличку, но почти не использовал ее. Он всегда был Такаши для Адама.  
  
То, что происходило сейчас, все это, было невозможной ситуацией. Что они могли сделать?  
  
 _Я люблю тебя, но я ждал этого момента всю свою жизнь. Я не могу сдаться теперь._  
  
 _— Ты знаешь, что ты для меня значишь._  
  
Широ не был глупцом. Он не был слепым. Он был при смерти, а умирающие люди делают странные вещи. Вел ли он себя иррационально? Возможно… Но нет. Все усложнял только Адам. Уходил только он. Он… Он…  
  
 _Он думает, что ты ставишь свою работу превыше него._  
  
Это неправда. Широ, и даже Адам, знал это. Как только дымка злости и отчаяния рассеется, он увидит это. Он поймет.  
  
Широ надеялся на понимание. Он надеялся, что по возвращении с Кербероса его будет ждать Адам. Как только Широ достигнет звезд, все будет хорошо. Он позволит своему телу исчезнуть без всяких сожалений. Ну, у него будет одно сожаление. Он никогда не забудет, что сделал больно человеку, которого любил больше всего на свете. Угрызение совести будет жить в нем до последнего вздоха.  
  
Их квартира казалась слишком большой. Слишком пустой. Все дома на базе выглядели одинаково, но Широ нравилось считать, что они с Адамом создали что-то особенное. Их собственный маленький рай в мире полированной стали и фирменного оранжевого цвета. Это был дом. Дом, который они построили вместе.  
  
Повсюду все еще валялись вещи Адама. Они лежали, как какое-то жестокое напоминание. И то логично. Адам, наверное, вернется сюда, когда Широ уедет. Нет смысла оставлять комнату пустой почти на целый год.  
  
Целый год.  
  
Может, тогда Широ понял, что его не будет так долго. Доктор сказал, что у него осталось всего пара лет, прежде чем его тело начнет сдаваться. Прежде чем он не сможет летать, стоять на земле, не касаясь звезд.  
  
 _Я должен. Пока не стало слишком поздно._  
  
Возможно, Адам не понимал тогда. Черт, может, он никогда не поймет по-настоящему, но Широ должен сделать это. Он хотел этого всю свою жизнь. Он не мог остановиться сейчас, когда все подходило к концу.  
  
Может, когда он вернётся, они с Адамом могут начать все с чистого листа. Может, у них уже не будет как прежде, но Широ хотел попробовать. А пока он сделает кое-что эгоистичное. Кое-что глупое.  
  
Он погонится за звездами и полетит туда, куда еще не ступала нога человека.  
  
  
  
Вскоре Адам пожалел о своих словах. Сидя в комнате управления, пока корабль Такаши готовился ко взлету, он все еще цеплялся за свою злость.  
  
Она начала понемногу утихать, когда пришли ужасные новости.  
  
Он только возвращался с работы после долгого дня и был один. Он помнил бегающих по коридору людей. Крики неверия и отчаяния. Он не последовал за ними и вместо этого побежал в свою квартиру.  
  
Это шло по каждому каналу. На каждой новостной строке.  
  
Керберос.  
  
Все члены команды пропали без вести.  
  
Ошибка пилота.  
  
 _Ошибка пилота._  
  
Адам свернулся на полу. Кольцо, которое он носил на шее, обжигало.  
  
Глубоко в сердце он знал, что не сможет держаться за гнев всегда. Он знал, глубоко- глубоко в душе, что Такаши любил его так же, как и он его. Да, было трудно. Да, ему было больно, что Такаши поставил миссию превыше него. Больно, обжигающе, будто вес всего океана давил его по частям.  
  
Но это? Во сто крат хуже.  
  
Адам потерял шанс загладить свою вину. Он потерял шанс быть с любовью всей его жизни.  
  
А Такаши… Такаши погиб, не зная, как сильно Адам продолжал любить его.  
  
Его жизнь никогда не придет в норму.  
  
Широ не часто думал о доме. Иначе его грудь разрывало от боли.  
  
Время от времени мелькала предательская мысль, что Адам был прав. Он не должен был идти на эту миссию. Он должен был остаться дома.  
  
Но если бы он остался, если бы его и Холтов не похитили, то что бы произошло? Смог бы кто-то другой спасти Мэтта вместо него? Стал бы этот человек известен как Чемпион на залитой кровью арене? Попал бы он в руки проводивших на его теле эксперименты друидов?  
  
Столько возможностей.  
  
Столько так и не произнесенных слов.  
  
Так много.  
  
Слишком много.  
  
Чересчур.  
  
Невыносимо.  
  
 _Хватит._  
  
  
  
За это время Широ кое-что понял. Адам не будет ждать его. После всего случившегося, после всего сказанного и сделанного Адам не захочет быть с ним.  
  
Запертый во вражеском корабле, Широ перестал верить, что у него есть тот, к кому можно вернуться.  
  
  
  
 **Какое-то время спустя**  
  
Широ достигает звезд, но все не так, как он себе представлял. В небе не прячется Неверленд, но есть кое-что другое.  
  
Жизнь. Блестящая, восхитительная жизнь в каждом уголке вселенной. И ей угрожали. Широ не позволит, чтобы ее уничтожили.  
  
Вольтрон пошел ему на пользу. Он отвлекал разум от прошлого и позволял сосредоточиться на настоящем. Да, скоро они вернутся домой, но пока что у них есть работа. Эти храбрые дети… Они потрясающи. Широ не мог и мечтать о лучшей команде.  
  
У них всех были собственные жизни и цели, и все же они хотели поставить все на кон на благо вселенной. Широ только надеялся, что он достоин вести их.  
  
  
  
Адам слышал о каком-то корабле, который разбился возле базы. Он спал, когда все стояли на ушах, но на утро в отчете почти ничего не было. Это вообще трудно было назвать отчетом.  
  
И это… странно. Однако, справедливости ради, за последние годы произошло много странных вещей. Смерть Широ все еще была самой большой загадкой.  
  
Адам прочесал все документы о миссии на Керберос. Не было никакого крушения. На Луне не осталось никаких останков. Там вообще ничего не было.  
  
Айверсон сказал, что катастрофа произошла посреди полета, но его слова тоже не казались правдивыми. Их корабль приземлился на Луну и не испытывал нужд покидать ее.  
  
Что-то было не так. Адам знал это. Даже Кит был одержим желанием получить правду, но они ничего не могли поделать. Даже надежда уже ощущалась с натяжкой.  
  
Утром после крушения в пустыне Адам решил проверить Кита. Было трудно найти его дом посреди бесконечных песков, если не знать, где искать. Но за прошедшие несколько месяцев Адам был там так много раз, что выучил дорогу наизусть.  
  
Когда он пришел, Кита не было. Его не было и на следующий день. И через неделю. И через месяц.  
  
На улице летающий мотоцикл Кита покрывался пылью. Внутри создавалось впечатление, что в доме никто не жил.  
  
Адам доложил об исчезновении Кита в полицию. Его заявление добавили в небольшую стопку бумаг о пропавших в ту же ночь нескольких подростках.  
  
  
  
 **Какое-то время спустя**  
  
Сэмюэл Холт вернулся. Он восстал из мертвых и принес с собой историю о пришельцах и войне, которая захватывала вселенную последние десять тысяч лет. Но это не просто истории. Это правда.  
  
Если Сэм жив, значит…  
  
 _— Он в порядке, Адам. Он жив._  
  
Солнце, наконец, вышло из-за горизонта.  
  
  
  
Широ нашел Неверленд. Окруженный бесконечными звездами и охраняемый Черным Львом. В этом месте было так мирно, что можно было легко исчезнуть в небытии. Раствориться в поле метеоритной пыли. Схватить хвост кометы и любоваться солнечными вспышками.  
  
Он мог бы остаться здесь навсегда.  
  
Мог бы, но не остался.  
  
Слишком многое было поставлено на кон.  
  
Широ тянулся к каждому предоставленному шансу. Он плыл сквозь космос, чтобы вернуться к своей команде. К своим друзьям.  
  
К своей семье.  
  
Казалось, что у него ушла целая вечность, но, наконец, Широ открыл глаза.  
  
Он больше не болен.  
  
  
  
 _— Не могу поверить, что мы возвращаемся домой._  
  
Сколько раз Лэнс ни произнес бы это, Широ тоже не мог поверить. Дом казался далеким сном. Готовым исчезнуть со следующим рассветом.  
  
Но, конечно, в космосе не существовало рассветов.  
  
  
  
Земля изменилась. Галра приближались, используя слабости паладинов им во вред.  
  
Они должны были предвидеть это.  
  
Они должны были что-то предпринять, чтобы защитить свой дом.  
  
Должны были, могли бы, сделают.  
  
Им оставалось только сражаться.  
  
  
  
Теперь Земля в безопасности. Первые несколько атак галра были ужасны, они держали их в состоянии постоянной паники, но паладины справились. Они защитили свой дом. И теперь могли ненадолго расслабиться.  
  
Визит в гарнизон был очевидным выбором. Кроме него, больше никто на свете не мог помочь им выстроить защиту против врага. Сэм подготовил всех к неизбежному, и только благодаря его знаниям защита Земли не рухнула после первого же удара.  
  
Гарнизон прикрывал их, когда они перегруппировывались, планировали, отдыхали.  
  
Так почему тогда каждый шаг казался таким увековечивающим? Широ казалось, что его обувь сделана из цемента, не меньше, когда он выходил из Черного Льва с идущим рядом Кита.  
  
Никто не ждал его. Никто не бежал в его объятия, в отличие от семей Пидж, Ханка и Лэнса. И только потом люди подходили к нему. Пожимали ему руку и поздравляли с возвращением домой. Но никто не подходил в первую очередь к нему.  
  
Широ знал. Смирился. Понимал, что он делает, когда соглашался на миссию. Он бросил кого-то. И нет ничего странного в том, что его никто не встречает.  
  
 _— Адам?_  
  
Голос Кита вывел его из мыслей. Широ повернулся, боясь надеяться.  
  
 _Нет… Он сказал… Сказал, что не будет ждать меня. Все кончено. Все в прошлом. У него нет причин…_  
  
 _— Кит! Такаши!_  
  
Кит побежал к Адаму, заключая его в яростные объятия. Эти двое всегда хорошо ладили. Кит открылся Адаму почти так же, как Широ.  
  
Широ застыл на месте, поглощенный бьющимися наперебой эмоциями.  
  
 _— Такаши._  
  
Адам здесь, ждет его. Широ шагнул вперед.  
  
Шаг перерос в бег, пока они не столкнулись друг с другом. Широ никогда не понимал, насколько _неправильно_ он чувствовал себя все эти годы. Адам здесь, в его объятиях, трясется от облегчения. И это было так правильно. Так хорошо. Он здесь. Он ждал. После всего случившегося Адам _ждал_.  
  
  
  
Адам отслеживал кончиками пальцев порез, раскалывающий лицо Такаши на две части. Ладони касались совершенно белых волос, которые выглядели так странно.  
  
Отражающая солнечный свет серебряная рука выглядела чертовски страшно, но она двигалась с неподдельной заботой и нежностью, которая всегда была присуща Такаши.  
  
Он был похож на совершенно другого человека. Поврежденный и усталый, но эти глаза. Эти чертовы глаза Адам видел во снах каждую ночь.  
  
Они не изменились. Ни капли.  
  
  
  
Квартира, в которой они когда-то жили вместе, казалась… странной. Почти затхлой, как будто в ней давно никто не жил. Широ с любопытством перешагнул порог, боясь что-то потревожить.  
  
Широ, который жил здесь когда-то, исчез. Он чувствовал себя слоном в чайной лавке. Слишком большой, слишком дикий, просто слишком _другой_.  
  
Адам так не думал. Он нежно вел Широ в их старую квартиру без намека на колебания.  
  
Они сели на диван почти в такой же позе, что и в последний раз, когда были вместе. В голове Широ крутилось так много вопросов, но он не хотел обнадеживаться. Не хотел снова разбивать свое сердце.  
  
Но ничего страшного, если все закончится так. Ничего страшного, если они останутся друзьями. Широ хотел не это, но он понимал. Он знал, что некоторым вещам просто не суждено сбыться. Он примет любую концовку. Он будет счастлив и так.  
  
 _— Такаши, прости меня.  
  
—…Что? Адам, что ты…  
  
— Я не должен был говорить это. Я должен был поддержать тебя. Я должен был…  
  
— Нет, эй… Не говори так. Ты всегда поддерживал меня. И… ты был прав. Я должен был быть более внимательным. Я… Я должен был подумать о тебе и о том, как мое решение повлияет на тебя. На нас. Я не думал о своих близких.  
  
— Это была твоя мечта. Ты трудился ради этого всю жизнь. А я… сдерживал тебя.  
  
— Нет_, — Широ встал и подошел к Адаму. Он не должен сидеть один. _— Я не должен был поступать так с тобой. Ты… Благодаря тебе я двигался вперед. Каждое препятствие, с которым я сталкивался, каждый раз, когда я думал, что не справлюсь… Ты был рядом. Ты помогал мне. Следил, чтобы я продолжал сражаться, даже когда я сам не верил в себя. Ты… Это я должен извиняться перед тобой.  
  
— Такаши…  
  
— Извини. Извини, что заставил тебя думать, что работа для меня важнее тебя. И… спасибо. Спасибо, что ждал меня. _  
  
Адам улыбнулся и взял Широ за руку.  
  
 _— Конечно, я ждал тебя. Я не жалею, что я здесь._  
  
  
  
У них все будет хорошо.


End file.
